1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power tool apparatus; and, more particularly, to a hydraulically actuated power tool and related apparatus used to install a rivet nut in a panel or the like.
2. Related Art
Power tools have been used for years to install rivet nuts in panel assemblies. The Aro Corporation of City of Industry, California manufactures and sells power installation tools for installing threaded inserts, such as rivet nuts, in panels or the like.
Convention power tools rotate to install such nuts but break off the shafts of such nuts during installation. Other such tools require measurement of the shaft of the nut during installation, then adjustment of the power tool.
There is a need for apparatus to install rivet nuts wherein, when a predetermined torque is reached during installation, the rotating tip of the power tool stops, then reverses rotation to unscrew the tip from the nut.